Age is A LOT More than a Number
by vmars15
Summary: AU All events set on year behind actual time on show. Weevil is 26. Veronica is 15. Weevil is hired as Keith’s new assistant and romance blossoms between the two… but as the age difference would suggest, drama will ensue. PERMANENT HIATUS - Sorry D:
1. Maturity Years

_Summary: AU All events set on year behind actual time on show. Weevil is 26. Veronica is 15. Weevil is hired as Keith's new assistant and romance blossoms between the two… but as the age difference would suggest, drama will ensue. _

Chapter 1 – Maturity Years

I walked into Mars Investigations. I was supposed to help my dad this afternoon by answering the phones and filing papers. Nothing big, but I needed every penny I could get if I wanted to go to Stanford. It was my dream to become a private investigator just like my dad, Keith Mars. When I was younger I dreamt about being an agent for the FBI but I decided to make my dreams a little more realistic as time went on.

I walked through the door and saw my dad standing next to a man I had never seen before. He was Mexican, had many tattoos on him, was bald, and wearing a leather jacket. Had dad been working part-time as a public defender without telling me?

"Veronica, how was your day?" Dad asked me.

"Fine, who's this?" I asked. The mystery man smirked at my question.

"This is my new assistant, Eli Navarro. He's going to be working with us from now on."

"We can afford an assistant?" Though dad was the best P.I. in town, he didn't always get all the jobs he deserved.

Dad used to Sheriff in Neptune, California but after my best friend died and he claimed her father, a beloved business man, was his prime suspect, things went downhill. He was fired after being set up of leaking the scene of the crime online and now the county of Neptune isn't too fond of him. Or me. See, my friends gave me a choice. My dad or my friends. I chose my dad.

"We can afford one now. Plus, I don't want you worrying away about coming in here when you have your studies to take care of. Eli will be more than happy to take a load off of your work here."

"But I like working here. And dad, I need the money." I pleaded, this guy did not look very reliable, or trustworthy. He'd be stealing from the petty cash box in a week.

"No, you need to work hard at school so you can get a scholarship. You can still work here… just you won't have as much work to do or as many days to come in. Now, Veronica stop being rude and introduce yourself." Dad was frowning at me but I didn't care. Some guy is wearing a black wife-beater and sporting obscene tattoos on his neck and I'm offending him by not introducing myself?

"I'm Veronica Mars." I mumbled. "Eli." The guy responded. He held out his hand and I shuddered before shaking it. Who knows where that's been.

"Honey I have to go out to meet with a client so just show Eli around. I'll be back before your shift's over." Dad picked up his coat and briefcase and left me and Eli alone.

I don't know what he was thinking. This guy was bad news and my father had just left me alone with him. I wouldn't put anything past this "Eli" character. However, I did have my trusty tasor with me. That always gave me some reassurance.

"Your dad already showed me what I had to do. You can go to the mall or go home and watch MTV or whatever you usually do after school." Eli told me as he sat down on _my_ chair as he fumbled with _my_ stapler.

"And leave you here with all our wonderful money and other personal belongs," I said semi-sarcastically, "No thanks."

Eli frowned. "So what, I'm a thief? Pretty harsh words for someone you don't even know Veronica Mars."

"I know your make. Tough kid from the wrong side of town. Bad influence, bad motives, bad news. My dad might want to be nice and give you a chance but I can see right through you."

"How old are you?" Eli asked with a smirk as he put down _my_ stapler and started lining up _my_ paperclips.

"I don't see how that's relevant." I responded. I took _my_ stapler off of _my_ desk and put it on top of a drawer. The fewer things he got his hands on of my mine, the better.

"It's just… you seem to be pretty cynical for someone so young." That's where I draw the line. I am not young! 15 is basically 16 which is basically 18 which is the age recognized as an adult in this country. There is no way that I can still be described as young, especially given what I've gone through. Maturity wise I'd say I'm thirty-seven.

"I'm fifteen." I told him. He laughed. "Yeah, and that's young Veronica."

I shook my head. Was he so dense he didn't get what I was saying? I know fifteen sounds young but if you think about it, it's not. Especially if you think about my maturity-years.

"It's not so young. Plus I'm very mature for my age."

Eli had given up on lining up _my_ paperclips and had moved on to sharpening _my_ pencils. I like them dull as well. They write better than when they're sharp. When the pencils are sharp they break if you press to hard. Dull pencils are stronger. Obviously he wouldn't understand the science of pencils though.

"What a cliché. You think you're mature, but when push comes to shove, Veronica, you're a little girl who hasn't experienced anything."

"And what, you've had such a tough life that now you get the world, thereby allowing you to be cynical and look down upon those who figured that fact out earlier in life without having to ruin their life in the process?" I know, I'm being defensive, but he's acting like he's the only person in the room who's been through tough times.

He's not. Not only did someone murder my best friend less than a year ago (with the wrong person paying for the crime), not only did I lose all of my friends, not only have I become a total social leper to not only the teens of Neptune, but the adults and authority figures as well, but I was also sexually assaulted. Raped.

It wasn't one of those situations where the girl's walking home in the dark and she gets jumped and eventually raped as she a) struggles, or b) lays there praying that she gets out of the situation alive. No, nothing that graphic. I went to a party hosted by my former friends after my best friend (her name was Lilly by the way) was killed. I had one too many drinks and I don't really remember what happened next. I know I was drugged though. I also know that I woke up the next day in a strange bed, with no underwear on, feeling terribly sore. I have no idea about the who or they why or any of those details. And if you think things couldn't get worse for me… you're wrong. As I walked out to my car the word SLUT was written on the windshield. So I have had a tough year… I'm surprised Eli hasn't heard all of the rumours.

There was an awkward silence filling the room. I didn't know what to do. I couldn't go into my dad's office (forbidden territory), I couldn't go home, and obviously I couldn't sit at my desk. All I had to do was wait for him to speak.

"So you're in the ninth grade of high school?" Eli finally asked. A little out of the blue, yes I'll agree. But I was just happy that a new conversation had been brought up.

"The tenth."

"What school do you go to? Neptune High?"

I nodded. "Unfortunately." Eli nodded, somewhat sympathetically. "I went there. I get it. The rich 09ers thinking they can walk on water. They still give out pirate points there?"

"Yeah. Wait, you went to Neptune?"

Eli nodded. "For six years. Math, I wasn't a big fan of it." I smiled. He was being nicer, maybe he deserved a chance. At least a mild form of a chance.

"How old are you?" I asked. If he could ask my then I should be able to ask him.

"Too old for you." He joked. I rolled my eyes, "You're hilarious. A regular Jay Leno."

"I'm twenty-six." He told me. I looked at him. He didn't look twenty-six. I mean, he looked like he was in his twenties, but not twenty-six. I would've guessed twenty-two. Maybe it was the shaved head.

"Hah! I'm older than you." I cried. Eli looked confused. "Want to explain pixie stick?

"Well in maturity years I'm thirty-seven, and judging by your previous joke your maturity age is probably around fourteen. Therefore, I'm older Eli."

"Call me Weevil." I raised my eyebrow. Weevil? That was a small beetle. If this was supposed to give him "street credit" or a "tough guy rep" I don't think calling yourself a small, pesky buy would be the way to go.

"Weevil?" I questioned.

"It's just a name I got… from a group of friends." He replied.

"A group of friends," I repeated, "What kind of group of friends?"

"I don't want to worry you with details Veronica."

I sighed. "Well whatever you determine as best for me… Weevil."

So although he didn't strike me as employee of the month, Weevil was defiantly… intriguing. I guess he could help with some undercover jobs. Though dad has tried to familiarize himself with the slang of my generation I don't think people would buy him as the tough new gang member or similar roles.

"So V, think you'd be interested in helping me files some… files?" Weevil asked with a smirk. He had a nice smile, maybe if he used it more he wouldn't look so intimidating.

"Sure." I said, smiling back. I looked at his eyes. They were chocolate brown. A very nice color.

So people's first impressions to me mostly always end up being true… maybe Weevil could be the exception. Probably not, but if dad hired him for some reason (that I still wasn't clear about), then maybe he was at least worth a chance.


	2. Camera

Chapter 2 – Camera

Dad had just got home from work. I had rove home about an hour ago. Dinner was on the table and the six o' clock news was on television. He put his coat on the living room chair and came to sit down to eat with me.

He took a big spoonful of pasta and rubbed his stomach. "How did you ever get so good at cooking Veronica?" I shrugged my shoulders. "Just another one of my charming qualities."

We continued to eat and watch the news until I could no longer let myself avoid asking dad the question.

"So dad, we've got a new employee at Mars Investigations?" I couldn't directly ask him what the hell was going through his mind or what kind of substances was he taking when he decided to hire Weevil as a respected member of Mars Investigations; that would probably be a little too rude.

"He's a good guy Veronica."

I rolled my eyes. "So was Abel Koontz, right?"

Dad frowned at me and started to raise his voice, don't get me started on that Veronica!"

Abel Koontz was the convicted killer of my best friend Lilly. Dad was positive that he was not the guilty party and that Lilly's father, Jake Kane, had some connection to the murder. I wasn't sure what to believe anymore.

Sorry," I started, "Dad, it's just you've hired this guy without giving me any notification and obviously just by looking at him it raises a certain level of suspicion. Can't you just tell me why you hired him or why you're giving him a chance?"

Dad stood up and started washing his plate at the sink. "When I used to be sheriff and when Eli used to be in high school he was the leader of the PCHers. A gang. I used to pick him up for all sorts of stuff since he was twelve. However, he's seemed to have gotten his life back on track. I just think that he deserves another chance. What's happened to me and you over this past year… it's shown me that if everyone deserves anything then it's a second chance."

Fair enough answer. Though it was still a little strange. Dad picks this guy up for crimes since before he was a teenager and now because it seems like he's become a new person he hires him as a respectable business employee. Old habits can come back fast. But if dad was willing to give Weevil another chance then I guess I could too.

"Veronica? Veronica? Are you still there?" I woke up from my daze. Yeah dad?"

Dad smiled. "I asked how things were with Eli today. Did he give you any trouble?"

"No. He was fine. He helped me file some stuff." So maybe Weevil was the one to ask me to file some papers but it had been my responsibility before he worked there so in actuality he was the one to help me not the other way around. Right?

"That's good. You see, that client I met with has me going out of town for three days."

I've seen dad go on enough of these trips to know the reasons behind them. I replied, "Some husband is going on a business trip and the wife wants to know if he's doing a little more than just business?"

"Is it ever anything different? The world has become such a dark place. Don't you remember when everything was just ponies and rainbows and butterflies?"

I raised my eyebrows. "Are you sure I was alive for this?" Dad gave a funny face. "Maybe you weren't. Anyways, would you be fine to just go in the office after school on Friday and on Saturday and Sunday to just keep an eye on things… and Eli? I really wish I didn't have to go out of town so early after he was hired but this woman is paying me huge. I'm talking about steak dinners for a week!"

I smiled. "It's alright dad. I'll go in."

The next day after school I was about to go to Mars Investigations when my cell phone rang. It was Leo. He was a deputy at the Sheriff's station and we had ended up meeting and flirting. We're sort of dating now. I'm not sure what to call it. He's heard all the rumours about me and dad though and it doesn't seem to bother him a bit.

"Hey Leo."

"Hey Veronica. I wanted to know if we're still on for tonight?"

I smiled. "Yeah. Do you want to pick me up at work though? I'm heading there now."

"No problem. I'll see you at seven, alright?"

"Yup, see you then."

"And Mars?"

"Yeah Leo?"

There was a pause and then Leo said, "Make sure to put on your dancing shoes." I could hear the smirk in his voice. I rolled my eyes and hung up.

I got to Mars Investigations and Weevil was waiting at the door. I had the key and had to unlock the door to let us in.

"You're late." Weevil said, stating the obvious. Besides, I was only five minutes late. Ten minutes top. Plus, I had school, there's nothing I can do about that.

"Sorry, I was busy getting an education."

Weevil and I walked through the doors of Mars Investigations. He once again sat at my desk (dad had however promised me that once he came back he would provide Weevil with his own desk) and I sat down on a chair and took out my trig homework which I started to work on.

"It's a Friday afternoon and you're doing math homework?" Weevil asked as he raised his eyebrows at me.

I sighed. "Well I figured as long as I'm stuck here babysitting you I could get this out of the way."

Weevil frowned. "You're babysitting me?"

I nodded. "I'm afraid so." Weevil looked confused. "Well you see I have to do a… what do you call it in the P.I. biz… a stakeout? I'd have to take the camera from the office. I know how you think I'm a thief and all… what if I don't bring it back?"

Was he playing mind tricks on me? I was too confused. Why would he make me think that he wanted to steal our equipment (even if he wasn't outright saying that)?

"You're going to steal our camera?" I asked.

He shrugged. "Do you think I would steal your camera?"

That was the thing. I didn't know. How was I supposed to? I just met the guy. Even if he seemed like he was half-decent and dad said he had changed his ways I didn't want to be responsible for letting him steal a two thousand dollar piece of equipment.

"How long are you on stakeout for?"

He once again shrugged. "Your dad said until I get the money shot. So basically whenever the whore exits the motel room after doing the deed with the client's husband."

"Couldn't you just return the camera whenever you're done with it?" I just wanted to be safe and know that the camera would be where it was supposed to be.

"You have the key. If you think I would steal the camera what would stop me from stealing everything when you give me the key?" He was smirking and obviously having way too much fun with this situation.

I replied, "I didn't mean return it here. You could quickly come to my house when you've got the shot and give me the camera."

"It'd be pretty late; wouldn't you need your beauty sleep?"

I rolled my eyes. "Just bring it over to my place when you're done with it. Got it?"

Weevil nodded. I smiled. "Good, now get back to work so I can get ack to tangent ratios."

Three and a half hours had passed and I was counting down the minutes until 7 o' clock. Only a half an hour left. Weevil was on the phone with a client so I had to wait until he was done to kick him out.

After another five minutes he finally got off the phone. I walked up to _my_ desk and said, "Did you notice the time?"

Weevil looked at his watch. "Twenty minutes until quitting time." He mumbled.

I smiled. "Good, you can tell time. Now, you see… since I'm so nice I was thinking, how would you feel if I let you leave twenty minutes early?"

"That's be right now." He said, stating the obvious.

"Correct," I replied, "So how about it?"

Weevil looked puzzled. "Why do you want to get rid of me so badly Veronica?"

"I don't! It's just…," I realized he wasn't buying it so I decided just to tell the truth, "I have a date tonight. He's coming by at seven to pick me up so I just wanted to be able to leave then without having to wait around for you to leave as well."

"Who's the guy?" Weevil asked.

I don't know why Weevil would care about who I'm dating. Probably another one of his mind tricks. I wasn't going to fall for this one though.

"You don't know him." I stated.

"You don't know that. What's his name?"

I sighed, "Leo D'Amato."

Weevil started fumbling around with _my_ stapler once again. "What grade is he in?"

"He's graduated high school. He's twenty." I swear, if Weevil started to give me a lecture than there was no more nice Veronica. I would go from zero to completely evil in 2.3 seconds.

"Does your dad know you're dating a twenty year old?" Okay well that wasn't so bad. A fair question with no lecture attached to it. These were the questions I could handle.

"No and I don't plan on telling him… or having anyone else telling him if you get what I mean." I hinted.

Weevil smiled. "Your secret's safe with me. Just… be careful Mars."

"He's fine. Plus there's no need to be careful around him. He is the one with the gun," Weevil's eyebrows raised, "Because he's the deputy at the sheriff's station. I probably should've mentioned that shouldn't I have?"

Weevil laughed. "Probably. So I'll just get out of your hair and see you tonight to drop the camera off, right?"

I nodded. "Yeah sounds good. Just don't ring the doorbell. It should work… well logically it should work as that's its' function but for some reason it started to be a bitch and now whenever someone rings it we don't hear anything. So just knock on the door… really loudly. And don't worry if you hear a massive pit bull barking; he's harmless."

Weevil again for the millionth time, raised his eyebrows. I must admit, he looked kind of adorable doing that. He almost looked like a little kid who just heard a humongous word and was terribly confused.

"Whatever you say Mars." With that Weevil packed up his stuff and left. I went to the bathroom to fix my makeup and get ready for my date who scheduled to arrive in twelve minutes.

_So the next chapter will be more Weevil and Veronica centric. Romance might start to occur… but you'll only find out if you read and review this chapter. Any comments are appreciated, and if you think this chapter sucked make sure to tell me! I won't look at it as insults but as constructive criticism. _

_Also thank you to the reviews from the last chapter. I really appreciate them! _

_**Jenn6891**__ – Thanks a lot. The idea actually came from a video I had originally made on youtube. Here's the link if you want to check it out __.com/watch?v=LlaT44etbSo_

_**Troubled Tazzy – **__Thank you so much for the compliment and the idea to start writing the story. Hope you continue to like it._

_**firebirdgirl – **__Thank you and Weevil scaring off suitors? Hmmm… that sounds familiar. That just might be what happens next chapter. ___

_**LoveForever14 – **__Thanks so much for the comment. Hope you like this chapter as well._


	3. You're not my Father!

Chapter 3 – You're not my Father!

Leo was walking me to my front door after our date. Unfortunately he had not been lying. We went dancing. If you knew me at all you would understand how much I hate it and my severe distaste for looking like an idiot.

"I cannot believe you made me dance!" I exclaimed.

Leo rolled his eyes. "You were a natural. Plus, it was only one song."

I yelled, "One song? That is simply not true Leo! It was more like five or six songs! Not just slow songs either, you know the ones where you can get away with just swaying to the beat of the song but also you made me dance to fast ones! Dance music! Music I swore I would never even listen to let alone dance to it!"

Leo laughed as we stopped in front of the front door. "I don't know Veronica. I think you're just a drama queen."

"Unfortunately the story needs no exaggeration," I replied, "And Leo you are so not going to get away with this dancing business. You are definitely going to have to make this up to me."

I put on my cutest smile and hoped he would say we could have a South Park marathon which is one of my favourite shows but Leo swears that he will never watch one episode so a marathon was always out of the question.

Leo leaned down so his face was closer to mine. "How would you like me to repay you?"

Alright so even though I'm a strong, independent woman; I don't know what kind of girl could resist a kiss from her super hot almost boyfriend. Sure, a South Park marathon would be great, but so would a make out session with Leo.

I smiled. "Be creative."

Leo smiled back and leaned in closer so his lips were practically touching mine. "Can do." He said as I felt his breath on my lips. He leaned in all the way this time until his lips were on mine and we were kissing.

After a moment we parted and I opened the front door. "Want to come in?" I asked with a sly smile.

Leo scrunched his eyebrows. It reminded me of the way Weevil would raise his eyebrows when he was confused. Very adorable. "What? You want me and your dad to watch the football game together or something?"

I shook my head. "He's out of town. So, do you want to come in or not?"

"Yeah, it might be nice to you know, see where you live and all."

I rolled my eyes. We walked inside and I closed the door. We stood awkwardly five feet away from each other until I finally talked. "So, what exactly did you want to see? Our good china? The screening room?"

Leo smirked and shook his head. "I was actually hoping to get a really good long look at your bedroom ceiling."

I rolled my eyes. "Please tell me that girls have not actually fallen for that line before." Leo replied, "I'm giving you my best material Mars. The ladies swoon for this."

"Well, if you were really hoping to see it, I sure wouldn't want to be the one to crush all of those dreams of yours."

I walked to my room and stood in front of the door. I jerked my head towards it, inviting Leo to come join me. I walked in and a second later Leo was entered. He looked around and I was suddenly aware of every embarrassing thing in my room. My oversized stuffed dog that I could never sleep without as a kid, a picture of me and Lilly making the grossest faces possible, my finger painting drawing from kindergarten, and so on.

Leo walked over to the picture of me and Lilly and held up the picture frame. "So this is the infamous Lilly Kane?" He asked.

I took the picture frame from Leo's hands and set it down. I didn't need to think about my murdered best friend when all I wanted to do was have a little fun kissing the hot deputy in my bedroom.

"Yeah but did you really want to play show and tell all night?"

Leo walked up to me and put his arms around my waist. "No, I guess not." He leaned in and kissed me again. This time a little more urgent though. He started kissing me a bit harder and I started to lay down on my bed, my arms around Leo's neck, bringing him down with me. My hands started to play with his hair as he stopped kissing my lips and was now kissing my neck.

I tried to make my brain start thinking but it was a little preoccupied. Leo was older, a lot older. 4 and a half years older than me. We weren't even officially boyfriend and girlfriend yet. I didn't think that as soon as this was over he would walk out of my life forever by any means, but it just didn't feel right doing all this with a guy who could only think what we have is casual dating.

However, it wasn't like I was a virgin. That ship had sailed without me knowing it. Leo was nice, gentle, funny, charming and smart. Making him my "do-over" wouldn't be so bad. Sex would be a little nerve-racking though. It defiantly was not what I had planned for tonight and it was just at this moment that I realized how much planning I wish I could do. Clean sheets probably would have been on my checklist, along with nice underwear and a long shower.

I couldn't just stop Leo now. His hands were now under my shirt and I realized that I didn't want to stop. Maybe I could just see how far this went and if he wanted to go all the way I could stop him before that. Maybe. Or maybe not.

Minutes had passed. Maybe thirty-three of them. Both of our shirts were now off and I had made my decision. Showering, new lingerie, and clean sheets didn't matter.

It was at the moment that I heard someone knocking – no banging on the door. Two things went through my mind. First, who one earth would knock on someone's door at 11:48 p.m. and secondly, why did they have to pick this moment of all moments to do so.

Leo and I had parted from each other hoping for the person to go away. When the knocking persisted I sighed. "I'll be right back." Leo handed me my shirt. "Hurry up Mars."

I put my shirt on and brushed my hand through my hair a few times. I went to the door and opened it. Right before I saw the figure standing behind the door I realized who it was. Weevil. I had told him to bring the camera back after he was done with it. Now he was here. Standing in front of the doorway with his leather jacket on, that smug (for whatever reason) smirk on his face, and of course in his hands was the camera.

"Hey V. Tried to be as quick as possible so your beauty sleep wouldn't be disrupted. Were you waiting up for me?" He asked.

"Yeah, so thanks for being quick. Did you get the shot?"

Weevil grinned proudly and nodded. "Yeah, I did." He held up the camera for me and I took it out of his hands. I set it down on the table beside me.

I put my hand on the door about to close it. "So thanks for all your work and I guess I'll see you on Monday." As soon as I was about to close the door though Weevil put his hand on it and asked, "Do you mind if I could have a glass of water? It's been a long night."

I sighed. "Yeah I guess." Weevil walked into my apartment and I shut the door behind him. I got him a glass from one of the cupboards and crossed my fingers that he would leave within two seconds so I could get back to Leo. I was just glad that Weevil didn't seem to be the type that would be up for small talk.

As Weevil took a sip of his water he started staring at me. He raised his eyebrows but this time it wasn't so cute. It was actually making me nervous this time.

"What?" I asked.

"Why is your shirt on backwards Veronica? Any why is your hair a mess?"

What was I supposed to say? Oh I'm busy trying to have sex in the other room so would you mind if I asked you to leave now? I didn't think so.

Right as I was about to speak I was interrupted by Leo coughing from the other room. I looked at Weevil and he had defiantly heard it as well. I prayed that no questions would be asked, Weevil would get what was going on and leave immediately.

That wasn't the case. Weevil's eyes went wide and he asked me, "Who's that Veronica?"

"No one Weevil. I think it's time for you to go now so if you wouldn't mind-"

He did mind. He started to walk towards my bedroom and opened the door. I was right behind him and wished that as that door opened Leo would not be there and had somehow managed to hide. Unfortunately he was there, sitting on my bed with his shirt off.

Weevil looked outraged. "You can't find any boys your own age Veronica?"

I frowned. Here was the lecture I had tried my hardest to avoid earlier with Weevil. The lecture I try to avoid from anyone when I talk about me and Leo for that matter. Enough was enough though. Weevil was not my father or guardian or babysitter. I could make my own decisions.

"I can make my own decisions Weevil and I really think that it's time for you to go!"

Weevil was clenching his fist and Leo had decided to put his shirt back on. I was immediately saddened. This was totally embarrassing and disappointing.

"So what I leave and you two go back to sleeping together? I'm sure when your father left he didn't think he was going to have to worry about this Veronica!" Weevil yelled at me.

Leo had now stood up and was facing Weevil. They were having a stare down. Just like in the movies. It wasn't entertaining from my point of view though. Leo had a good two or three inches on Weevil but Weevil defiantly had the muscles and the look to intimidate Leo.

"Don't yell at her." Leo sneered.

"Or what? You're here to serve and protect her deputy? Cause I think you're the one she needs protecting from."

Leo looked like he was about to punch Weevil when Weevil took him from the back of his shirt and led him to the front door. "She thanks you for dinner, she thanks you for the date and now I'm going to thank you for leaving before I have to beat the crap out of you!" Weevil opened the door and pushed Leo out of it and finally finishing his performance by slamming it shut.

I was just shocked at what had happened. I started freaking out. "How could you do that Weevil? That's my boyfriend, not some random guy you can just yell at and threaten to beat up! And you are not my father so you can't tell me what to do! Got it?"

"He's not safe Veronica. He's like five years older than you and what you were about to do is all he wanted and then he's leave you!" I was sitting down on the couch with my head in my lap, completely embarrassed and angry. Weevil was standing up by the door, looking through the curtains. Probably making sure Leo was going home and not hiding until he left.

"Well you don't need to protect me Weevil! I'm a big girl, alright? I can handle myself!" I yelled back.

"Obviously not." Weevil replied.

"So what," I asked sarcastically, "Are you going to send me to my room without supper?"

Weevil was silent for a minute. He then knelt down in front of me on the couch. "I'm sorry I embarrassed you Veronica but I'm not sorry for what I did. I know this is going to sound really corny or weird but… I just want you to be safe, okay? I heard about all the stuff that you've gone through the past year and I've heard all the rumours you're involved in. I just don't want you to do anything else that you'd regret."

I lifted my head out of my lap and looked at Weevil. "Thanks for your concern but next time just please don't get involved."

Weevil smirked. "I'm not making any promises."

I rolled my eyes. "I'll see you Monday Weevil."

He smiled and got up. As he was about to open the door I called out, "Oh and in case you didn't figure it out… I am still mad as hell at you."

"It's alright… I think it's worth it." Weevil said and then he walked out of the apartment and shut the door. I went to lock it and then got ready for bed. To actually sleep this time.

So maybe I hadn't been thinking too clearly when I had decided to have sex with Leo but that was my mistake to learn from. Weevil wouldn't always be there so maybe it would've been smart to let me make the mistake and then realize what I had done was wrong.

But I guess he did have a point. I was rushing into things and if I was going to regret doing it I guess it was better that I hadn't done it.

I was still embarrassed, mortified, angry, and livid though. And if on Monday Weevil brought this up at all then he would be very sorry.


	4. Missions and Games to Preoccupy

Chapter 4 – Missions and Games to Preoccupy

It was Monday after school and I was walking to Mars Investigations. I had just had one of the worst weekends ever. Not only had Weevil busted in and stuck his nose in business that didn't have anything to do with him on Friday but on Saturday Leo called me and said we had to talk. I thought only girls used that phrase when they wanted to break up with their boyfriends. I was wrong. Leo said that things would be too difficult between us so maybe we should just stop dating now and continue being friends.

The funny thing is that when people say "let's still be friends" they really just mean "I don't ever want to talk to you again but I'm way too nice to say that to your face so I'll just say we can be friends even though I have no intention of actually living up to that statement."

So I am now without a boyfriend. I really liked Leo too. I could see things getting difficult with the four and a half age difference but I was almost sixteen and then things wouldn't have seemed so bad. Plus, he was pretty much perfect. Totally good looking, witty, funny, charming, nice, and so many other things that didn't matter anymore because we were no longer dating.

The worst part of things was that he told me to thank Weevil. Apparently he busted in at the right moment before we went any further and did something that we'd regret. I asked him if really would have regretted me and he told me that we had rushed into things too fast considering my age.

I am so sick of people thinking I'm so young! I'm fifteen, practically sixteen which is basically an adult! I'm mature and responsible.

And if Leo thought I was actually going to thank Weevil for doing what he did… well he shouldn't hold his breath.

I was in front of the office and luckily Weevil was not here yet. I was anxiously awaiting for dad's return tomorrow so I would never have to see Eli Navarro ever again.

I unlocked the door and walked to _my_ desk which I sat at. I was taking it back and if Weevil had any problems with it then maybe he should've showed up on time for work.

I answered the phone when it rang and started cleaning up for dad. I was not in the mood for trig homework today or explaining to Miss Jenkins how Romeo was nothing more than a lovesick puppy dog in my English essay.

Thirty minutes late, Weevil strolled into the office. I looked up and quickly looked down and continued to organize _my_ desk which was really only this messy because _someone_ had been sitting in it or the past couple of days.

Weevil looked around and then finally got the picture that I was not about to move out of _my_ desk and sat down at the chair which I had been forced to sit in on Friday. He sat there for a few minutes until he finally let out a big sigh.

"Veronica… I kind of need to use that computer."

I ignored him. I was determined to make sure that I didn't give him the time of day.

I don't think he got it though as when I didn't answer he repeated, "Veronica I need to work and that means that I have to use that computer."

I ignored him and tried to my make my signals as clear as possible this time. I stood up, unplugged the computer, and sat back down.

Weevil shook his head. "You know, if I were you I'd be a little nice to me so that I wouldn't tell your dad about what happened Friday night."

I looked up at Weevil and gave him the death glare. I could not believe that he would sink to that low. Though I had been determined to ignore Weevil I just could not control myself.

"What, you're going to blackmail me?"

"I don't want to. But in order for me to pay rent I need to make money. In order for me to make money I have to work and in order for me to work I need you to get your ass off of that chair so I can use that computer!"

I stood up and took my bag with me as I went into dad's office and slammed the door shut. I knew I wasn't supposed to go in there but I could not stand being in the same room as Weevil.

I was on dad's computer checking some websites out when Weevil knocked on the door. I took a deep breath and yelled, "Go away!"

The knocking persisted. I finally gave up. Better to deal with him now and know that this will be the last time.

"What is it?"

Weevil came into dad's office and closed the door. He sat down on the chair in front of dad's desk where I was sitting. He put his head on his lap and then finally looked up at me. "I'm sorry, okay? I'm sorry I embarrassed you and was rude to you and your boyfriend."

"He's not my boyfriend anymore… thanks to you." I muttered.

"Okay well then I'm sorry about that too. I just… wanted to protect you or something."

"Protect me? You threatened my boyfriend, threw him out of the house, yelled at me, and acted like a crazy person. If I needed to be protected from anyone it'd be you."

"No Veronica, you don't understand." Weevil got up from the chair and was now standing beside me as I turned the chair around to face him.

I sighed. "Then make me understand."

"Why did you want to do that with him?"

"That's personal Weevil."

"It's just… I've known his type of guy. He acts all suave and charming but all he really wants is some fun and then he breaks your heart."

I shook my head. "Leo isn't like that."

"How'd you guys even meet… he's five years older." Weevil asked, once again diving way too deep into my personal life.

"I was working on a case and I needed him for some information. Once we actually had a conversation though he seemed great so we just started going out. It wasn't a big deal. I'm almost sixteen. He just turned twenty."

"It's not the age difference that bothers me." Weevil stated.

I was majorly confused. Why did Weevil care so much about what I did or who I went out with? We weren't even friends… co-workers at the most. That's when it hit me like a ton of bricks. At least what I thought was the reason for Weevil acting so crazy. I almost didn't want to say it though.

"Are you… are you jealous or something?"

Weevil looked straight into my eyes. He leaned down a slight bit and asked, "Why would I be jealous Veronica? Do you think I'm madly in love with you and couldn't help to see you with someone else?"

I hesitated. No, I guess that's not what I really thought.

"Well, no. But I just don't know why this is such a big deal to you. I'm confused."

"It's a big deal because… just don't get mad alright," Weevil asked and I nodded in response. He continued, "Your dad had told me that he was worried about leaving you alone for four days. He knew about… Leo, that's his name, right? Well anyways he wanted me to keep an eye on you. That's why I made sure to swing by your house on Friday. He said he's pay me extra to make sure you stayed out of trouble this weekend. You were just another assignment Veronica."

I could feel tears starting to create in my eyes and I had no idea why. Was it because dad didn't trust me? Was it because my relationship with Leo had been ruined all because Weevil wanted to make a few extra bucks? Or was it disappointment?

Disappointment over what though? Weevil was like a million years older than me. Well, more like ten years and a few months. But he was obviously from a very different lifestyle, one that could never include me. _That's not true. You love the unknown._ My brain told me. I cursed it. So maybe he was really good looking, had a dangerous vibe about him that girls' drool over, and he was actually pretty nice when you got to know him, but everything would be too difficult. Plus, I was sure he couldn't like me back.

And I guess that's what bugged me the most. I always got the guy that I wanted. It kind of came naturally to me. However, getting Weevil wouldn't be easy. It would be a challenge.

That's the moment I decided that I needed to get him. After all the crap I'd been put through in the last year, I'd always needed something to preoccupy me because I knew that if I had nothing to focus on then I'd start to think of things I just did not want to think about. Lilly's death, my mom leaving me and dad, me and dad becoming social lepers, and my rape.

So Weevil would preoccupy me for the time being. Leo was gone so there was a void that needed filling. I didn't need Weevil to fall in love with me, I just needed the challenge of possibly getting him to.

Weevil noticed the tears that had come down my face. He raised his eyebrows. "Why are you crying?" He asked.

This was the challenge. I racked my brain for the perfect thing to say. "Nevermind that," I said, wiping my tears, "So are you serious… you don't like me even a little bit?" I had put just the littlest bit of sarcasm in my voice so it could be my saving grace he had no intention of going along with things.

"Veronica…" His voice trailed off. What was that supposed to mean?

"What's wrong with me? I'm cute, aren't I? I'm fit. I'm smart. Very charming I'd say. So, what's wrong with me Weevil? No one seems to want me anymore."

I had stood up now and was looking up at Weevil into his eyes. He put his hand on my cheek.

Were things this easy? I wondered. Was he going to kiss me and then my challenge would end before it even began?

"You're so young Veronica… too young. You're a great person but there's guys your own age that are better suited for you."

That technically wasn't a no. Maybe he did like me, or could like me. All he needed was some persuasion.

I put my arms around his neck. His eyes grew wide, I could tell he was terrified. I know it seemed silly that such a tough guy like Weevil would be scared of little ol' me but I guess the element of surprise was working in my favour.

"I don't like the other boys Weevil. I like you." I got up onto my tippy-toes and kissed him on the lips. At first he didn't respond but after a few seconds he was kissing me back. My arms were around his waist and his hands were in my hair.

The mission was technically complete, but I didn't want to end here. Weevil was addictive, like a drug. Once I got a taste I couldn't give up. I stuck my tongue out to his mouth, asking for entrance. I guess that was going to far as that's when Weevil came back to reality and parted from our grasp.

"That did not just happen." He muttered to himself.

"Weevil, what's wrong? Why is everything I do so wrong?"

Weevil yelled, "Stop with the innocent act Veronica! You know it was wrong! You're fifteen. We can't be doing that sort of thing. We can be friends, but that's all. Just friends."

I smiled. I had completed the mission, I was the one in control. I could agree to just friends but if I ever felt the urge to be anything more I knew I could manage.

"Fine. And you know… it's not like I'm going to tell anyone if that's what you're worried about."

"You're not going to tell a soul. That'll stay between you and me."

"I promise Weevil."

Weevil started walking for the door. "I've got to go!" He called out.

So now the games would begin. This time a new one to preoccupy me since my first game had not taken long to complete at all. This time I would have to get Weevil to be the one to initiate the kiss, a harder task, but I think I could manage.

_Hope you guys like that chapter. Some romance has started to blossom. Right now it seems insincere, I know, but they can't fall in love overnight. Maybe after a few of Veronica's games they can start to develop feelings._

_And thank you all for the reviews! I'm glad that you like the story. And just so you know, reviews help me get new chapters out quicker *wink wink*. Haha, so tell me what you thought of this chapter, personally I didn't like how it turned out as much as I thought it would but I had come down with a serious case of writers block and tried to finish it for you as I try to upload at least one new chapter a week. _

_Also, Happy Holidays to everyone!!!!!_


	5. How Could I?

Chapter 5 – How Could I?

What was I thinking? Am I an idiot? He's so much older than me and he works with my dad! I'm so stupid. I think I'm so mature and then I go and do something like that?

Kissing Weevil was a mistake. Getting it into my head that playing games to preoccupy me thinking about Lilly and that whole mess was a big mistake.

I acted like a child and I am ashamed of myself. From now on, when I go into the office I won't talk to him. I'll act like nothing happened and he's just my dad's employee.

At least Weevil has enough sense to stop the kiss. Ugh, and I had planned to get him to kiss me. That would've been insane! I can't believe how stupid I am.

Also I'm not calling him Weevil. That's too personal. I shouldn't even know that's what people call him. He will be back to Eli. Eli who works at Mars Investigations.

Dad came back and he hadn't suspected a thing. Good. We went into work and Eli didn't talk to me. Good. Things might be getting back to normal… or well, the Mars' version of normal.

It was two days later. I was supposed to go into work tonight. I defiantly wasn't looking forward to it. Seeing Eli was embarrassing. It made me feel like such a child for what I did. I was convinced that he thought I was stupid as well.

School hadn't been any tougher than usual, which was good. The bad was that every day at school had been a nightmare for me, ever since I took my dad's side in things. Just today I found that someone had written the word SLUT on my locker. Sadly, it wasn't the first time.

I opened the door to Mars Investigations and went upstairs. I braced myself for seeing Eli in my seat and feeling totally humiliated. Unbelievably, he wasn't there. I looked in dad's office. He wasn't either. They must be on a job, or something, I told myself.

I sat down at my desk and started flipping through my history textbook. I had a test tomorrow and even though I'm pretty sure I know everything, it's always good to prepare oneself.

After I finished reading chapter 5 of the textbook I heard the door open. I expected to see a client. Unfortunately it wasn't

It was Weevil – I mean, Eli. I gulped. We hadn't been alone together since the stupid, stupid kiss had happened. I looked down to my feet, trying not to make eye contact.

"What are you doing here?" Eli asked. His voice was like a stranger's. There was no warmth or friendliness to it like there had been previously.

"My dad told me to come in. I don't know why, probably to watch over the lace while you two were off doing whatever you were doing. Where is he, anyways?"

I looked up. Bad mistake. Eli was looking straight at me and for a moment I thought I would faint. I was extremely light-headed. This was the type of feeling I would get with my old boyfriend, Duncan Kane. This feeling should not be surfacing after just looking at Weevil – Eli! Damn!

"We weren't together," Eli told me, "I guess he's still out spying on some guy I guess."

I nodded and quickly went back to looking at my history textbook. I say looking because there was no possible way I could read it, not when Eli was standing right in front of me.

He sat down in the seat in front of my desk. I could feel him staring at me. _Don't look at him, Do not look at him Veronica. Whatever you do, make sure that you do not look at him._

I couldn't help it though. I took a peek. The peek turned into a glance. The glance turned into a look. The look turned into a stare.

He made the first move. "We should talk Veronica."

I shook my head and laughed nervously. "No, we really shouldn't."

Eli sighed. "Well I think we should. So you can sit there and not say anything, but I have something to say."

I didn't say a word, but I kept looking at him. He has really long eyelashes, you know.

He continued, "What we did… it was really wrong Veronica. I know you hate it when people tell you that you're young but I have to say it. You're young. Fifteen, sixteen… it doesn't matter. I'm twenty-six. It was very stupid of me to allow that kiss to happen. It wasn't your fault. You're a teenager. I'm the adult and I should have never allowed that to happen. I'm not saying it wasn't nice, but it shouldn't have happened. It can't happen again, you understand that, right?"

I nodded. "Yes." I said it softly. I didn't even know if Eli could've heard me or not.

"Good. I hope we can be friend though. I think being friends would be nice."

Friends would be alright. I could live with it. Especially since Eli was taking a lot of the embarrassment off of me by blaming himself.

"Friends would be nice."

Eli smiled.

"So," I teased, "The kiss was nice?"

Eli gave me a nervous smile. "I shouldn't talk about my friends like that."

_SO I know this chapter is really, really short. If it was an iPod it'd be a shuffle. But there was a very serious and tragic death to someone very close in my family and I have just gotten back into things. So I am very sorry for the long wait on this chapter but I hope you understand._

_I appreciate all the reviews. Thanks goes out to all my reviewers, I have read all of them and I am so happy that so many people are interested in this story._

_I will try to update soon but I have a lot of catching up to do. I will try to have another chapter up (which will be a lot longer, I promise) in less than 2 weeks._

_Also, don't give up hope. There will be definite romance in the next chapter. This chapter was just to get me in the swing of writing again and to explain that Veronica wasn't such a ditz when she kissed Weevil._

_Also, thank you SO much to all the reviewers, you have no idea how much it means to me with all your kind words. I hope you guys are still following the story after my long (almost a year :O) of absence.  
_


End file.
